


Regret

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Sheppard is haunted by regret. Written for the prompt "haunted" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

Can a father say anything worse to his son than "Get out and don't come back?"

Patrick doubts it.

He goes through the motions, businessman, family man, philanthropist. But there's something missing around the dinner table at night, something he thought he didn't want there.

He took down all the picture of his son, like this was what he wanted.

For too long, it was.

(No-one sees the photograph in his drawer.)

If only he could unsay those words. Before it's too late, before he sees a solemn faced Air Force officer at the door.

( _It's about your son, John ..._ )


End file.
